gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PvP Hipsta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Imperial War/@comment-PvP Hipsta-20110409220434 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 22:05, April 9, 2011 Hola Hola to this wiki, so you left Kwagar? User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) (just click on the thing that says wildrat to go to my talk) -gasp- : :O i know u foo hippie xD!!! remember mega or vega or ultra xD? Warning I have been watching the activity today, and I am unhappy with your behavior. In case you don't know, cussing is not allowed here, NO acceptions. I have seen you leave a few rather rude comments, and one cuss comment. You were also reported by a user. For this, as an Admin, I am giving you a warning. Your cuss comment has also been deleted. Please stop with bad behavior, or we will be forced to give you a strike. We have very young viewers here, and those words are not allowed whatsoever. If you cotinue insulting, cussing, or any other rule-break, you will be given a strike. 19:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that Skull and Shade are bashing on my guild. I believe it's my place to stand up for my friends, and its what im doing. Correction, Hipsta, Skull was saying something to you, YOU bashed him, and I stood up for him. Do not twist the truth in an attempt to put the blame on us.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure shade, whatever you say. Just remember, I didnt go to your page. You went to mine. A Greeting From Me Hola, Hipsta!!! It's me, Zoomer!! Check out my pirate page, and the beutiful land page, Those are my 2 best pages!!! Have Fun!!! Black ballade 02:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Fair Winds!!!! Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC)